LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S3 P2/Transcript
(The next morning, Blake is seen waking up in his bed) Blake H: *Sits up and yawns* Ahh.... (Blake then looks and find Pete asleep on the floor next to him) Blake H: Heh. Hey Pete. Pete: *Moans* Blake H: Pete wake up, it's time to get up! Pete; *Snorts and sits up* Wha- It is? Blake H: Yeah man come on! Let's go wake the others up! Pete: Okay. (Blake and Pete step out to find some of them already awake) Blake H: Oh. Hey guys. Alex: Hey Blake. Erin: You sleep good? Blake H: Yeah. Just fine. What's going on? Jack: Trying to think of a plan. Alex: Grimoire was tougher then we thought. And his army just keeps growing... Blake H: Well that's why I was thinking of getting back out there and try and get a few more men for my army. Then we could try and take out that nest. Erin: Whoa really? Blake H: Is that a problem? Alex: N-No we just....didn't expect you to be so willing to do it right away. Blake H: Well hey, maybe my spirits have just been lifted is all. Alex: Hm, maybe. Erin: I see Pete's doing well. Blake H: Yeah. He's starting to smile now. Right buddy? Pete: Yeah. It... It feels nice to smile. Blake H: *Pats Pete's back* Yeah it does. Pete: *Smiles* Erin: Well that's a nice improvement Blake! Blake H: Couldn't have done it without Nora's help. Nora: *Suddenly jumps down from the ceiling* You bet your love handles you couldn't! Blake H: AAAHHH!!!! (Blake falls onto the ground in shock) Blake H: Again with the scaring?! Nora: *Giggles* Gotcha again huh? Blake H: Yes! You got me again! Pete: *Chuckles* Blake H: Oh glad you find it so funny... Erin: Wait. Love handles?? Nora: So Blake Hendricks! Ready to start building up that army of yours?! We need ALOT of recruits to help us take out that nest! Blake H: Why do I get the feeling you just entered drill sergeant mode? Nora: Maybe I did! Blake H: *Sigh* Well, I can't complain. Nora: Good! Then get your team and lets go on a Grimm hunt! Blake H: Right. Come on Pete. Pete: Right away. (The 3 leave the room) Erin: Seriously did she say "Love Handles"? Alex:.... Erin: Alex? Alex: Sorry Erin I was thinking of what we should do in the meantime. Erin: Hm. Yeah we can't just sit around while Blake does all the work. But what can we do? Alex: Well I was thinking. You remember those guys with the Stands? Erin: Yeah. Jack: That Giovanna kid and his friends? Alex: Mmhm. Erin: What about them? Alex: I think we should find them. Jack: Why? Alex: If these guys don't work for Salem, maybe they might be willing to help us out. And given what happened with Grimoire we could use the extra hands. Jack: Hmm... Erin: They do seem rather powerful in a fight, Alex: Exactly. Erin: Do you think we could trust them though? Alex: Well that's something we can find out if we find them. What do you guys think? Erin: Eh. I can't think of anything. Jack: Its better then sitting here. Alex: All right. While Blake continues his recruitment, we'll go find Giovanna. Erin: Blake gave him a Portal Emitter. We can find them with that. Jack: Good idea sweetie. Alex: Right! Let's go make some friends! (The 3 nod) Alex: *Pulls out an Emitter* Here we go. (Alex uses the Emitter to track Giorno's before he finds it and opens a portal which the three head through. The scene then cuts to Blake, Nora, Pete and Team Ace out looking for Grimm Targhul) Jason: Okay so I'm confused. You mean, we're just gonna go after the guys that almost killed you yesterday? Blake H: Yep. Jason: Why?? Blake H: Jason you were there when I got Pete on my side. I'm gonna do the same thing I did to Pete to them. And then they'll be on our side. Jason: But isn't this dangerous? Devon: Yeah dude, you already lost your arm to the king. Blake H: Hey I'm not going after the King. And I brought you guys to watch my back. Nora: Yeah! We help him while he does his magic! Devon: Alright. Blake H: Besides, *Holds up glowing arm* I got the arm back didn't I? Jason: Yeah... Jin: In a really weird way. Henry: Still you gotta be careful man. You might be a god, but I'm not sure you're immortal. Blake H: Believe me guys, I don't plan on dying. And I won't have anyone die on me either. I- Pete: Blake. Blake H: What is it Pete? (Pete points up ahead and there see a pack of Grimm Targhul. Blake notices the captain. He sees its someone he saw before) Sep Blake H: Well well. Just who I was looking for. Jason: Huh? Blake H: Nothing. Jason: Oh. Blake H: All right guys. We got a pack of Grimm. I need you guys to keep his men off my back, while I got get the captain on our side. Nora: You got it! Jin: If we're doing this, let's do it then. Devon: Alright! Jason: Let's go! (The group nods and charges at the Pack) Sep: *Sniff* I smell something... I- (Suddenly Sep is attack from behind as he cries out in pain. The pack is about to helped but they are attacked to. Sep strikes back at Blake who dodges then get caught in an arm lock) Sep: Well look who's back!? Already lost your arm to the king, now you wanna lose your life!? Blake H: Does it look like my arm's gone buddy? Sep: Huh! Well look at that!? Then I'll take THAT one to! (Blake and Sep then get into battle. The two fight for a few moments before Blake easily over powers him. Sep is seen dizzy and staggering. But then Blake puts his light arm on Sep's face and starts to give him the light) Blake H: Abandon your king and serve me! Sep: GRAAAAAH!!!! (The scene changes to Sep and his pack now all white) Sep: We serve you God of Light! Jin: Well. That was easier then I thought. Jason: Yeah. I expected a challenge. Blake H: Well, at least we got a second Captain! ???: Yeah you did! (The group turns to see Strong) Blake H; Whoa Strong?? Strong: Yep! Congrats are on getting yourself another man on your team boss. You'll get yourself a proper army in no time. You know, you could give that guy some orders while you are gathering some guys. Blake H: I can? Strong: Yeah! Blake H: Huh. Why didn't I think of that? Strong: And the best kind of order you can give? Murder! Tell that boy to go after an enemy captain, and you're free to go kill someone else. Or you could help this boy go after the one you ordered him to kill. Blake H: But uhh, don't I need more soldiers? Jason; Why would we kill the Captains? Strong: Well this is war little boy. And while the Light God here is trying to save these boys from darkness, he can't save them all. Blake H:.... Strong: You know I'm right there. Blake H: I guess..... Strong: Well sir, you know where I'll be! Blake H: Uhh no I won't. Strong: Exactly. (Strong walks off) Blake H:... Nora: So... Now what Blake? Blake H: Well.... I'll do what Strong suggested and have Sep here go after a captain. But, I'm not gonna have the captain killed. Me and Sep will weaken him so I can have him join us. Henry: That's a good idea Blake! Devon: The more Captains, the more men we'll have to take the nest on! Blake H: *Nods* Yeah. Sep: Orders sir? Blake H: Sep. I want you to track down an enemy captain. Sep: Which one? (Blake thinks for a moment. Then he puts his hand on Sep's head. He looks over the known captains in Sep's head. He makes his pick) Blake H: Find a captain called Warf. We're taking him down. Sep: Right away! (Blake lets go of Sep) Sep: Alright men, let's move out! ???: Yes sir! (Sep and his pack moves out) Jason: Man you're like a general Blake. Blake H: Heh. Yeah I kinda am. Pete: So we ready to continue Blake? Blake H; Yeah. You guys ready to keep going? Nora: Yeah! Jason: Let's go Blake! Blake H: Alright then, onward! (The group continues to move forward on their mission) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts